The wedding
by Tomoyo-tenshi
Summary: One shot about mistakes and how sometimes is too late to correct them TxT.


**A/N: One shot about mistakes and how sometimes is too late to correct them TxT.**

**The wedding** by Tomoyo-tenshi

"You look sooo beautiful!!!" Said Sakura fixing Tomoyo´s back part of her wedding dress.

"Thanks…"

Said Tomoyo with a faint smile which Sakura noticed. She knew that for some reason her friend wasn´t exactly happy with the fact that she was getting married and she had tried to help her but Tomoyo was so into herself.

"Listen…" Said Sakura sitting next to her and grabbing her hand. "I know you have told me a thousand times that THIS is what you want but… for some reason I just… I don´t believe you."

"Of course I do! I want to be with a man who truly loves me, who will take care of me and who will be there always." She said smiling.

"Do you love him… Tomoyo? I mean do you really love Eriol?"

"With all my heart…"

Sakura smiled at her. "But I don´t know why for some reason that doesn´t make you happy…" she stood up and walked towards the door. "I´ll call Nicky to help you with the veil."

As soon as Sakura left the room Tomoyo stood up in front of the Cheval mirror to have a look at herself. She looked absolutely beautiful; her white wedding dress was perfectly attached to her thin siluette and made her look like a fairy tale princess. Her hair was tied in a nice natural bow with a beautiful brooch her mother gave her as one of her three thousand two million wedding presents. She started touching her dress as if to prove it was real, for some reason a voice inside of her was screaming and telling her to end this but she couldn´t, she remembered the word Eriol had told her the night she asked her to marry him…

"_I know it has been tough for you…I know he hurt you Tomoyo but…you have to move on. There are people around you, like me, who would give anything to make you happy and you are not letting anyone get close to you and help you. Please, let me be that man who will make you happy. Give me the chance to show you there´s more than the sorrow you are feeling… I love you Tomoyo, let me try to make you happy…"_

And she said yes. Even when she was not sure about anything anymore she just nodded, she felt awful to do this to him but maybe it was the only way… the only way she could kick him out of her mind or at least make her not think about him so much.

"Tomoyo?" said a voice coming from the door.

"Yes?" she said wiping a tear with her hand.

Sonomi entered the room.

"Hunny, Nicky is arranging the maids' hair but she´ll be here in no time…" she said kissing Tomoyo´s forehead. "We still have like half an hour…"

"It´s ok mom… don´t worry."

Sonomi hated to see her daughter like this. She felt powerless as she had tried to talk to her like everybody else but always crashing against that huge barrier she had constructed around her since a few years ago. Her mother could do nothing but smile at her.

"Well… I better go and see if all the cameras are ready." She said caressing her arm and leaving her, alone again.

Tomoyo turned again towards the mirror and was lost again looking at herself until the she heard someone entering the room.

"The veil is in the white box next to the…"

She froze at the sight. There he was standing by the door looking as handsome and gallant as always. The object of her sorrow and happiness at the same time… Kinomoto Touya.

"You look beautiful…" he said closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she said not being able to move.

"I came…" he said starting to walk towards her but Tomoyo prevented him with his hand.

"Get out…"

Touya sighed and looked at the floor.

"You know, when your wedding invitation came to my door I thought it was a bad joke… but just then I remembered that I still worked for your mother so as any employee in the company I was invited here… even if it wasn't in purpose."

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to run to him and kiss him so badly but at the same time she wanted him to disappear, to blow away… she was praying for this to be a horrible nightmare even when she knew everything was real.

"What do you want Touya….?"

Her voice saying his name made him shiver.

"You left me… I understand it." She said Looking at him in the eyes.

"Tomoyo listen…" he said taking her hand but she drew it back.

"I don't want to talk… we've said everything and believe me it's still painful to remember past things. Let's just leave it as it is… I'm getting married in half an hour so…" she was trying to escape once again like that time…

**Flashback**

It had been horrible. One of the worst fights she had had with anyone in her entire life. She hadn´t talk to him in two weeks although she knew he was desperately looking for her. Why was it so difficult to make it work?... They had been together for two years now and they truly loved each other but that wasn't enough… that's never enough. She had decided to arrange things with him so she took her car and drove to his apartment, opened the door and started looking for him when she heard voices coming from the kitchen…

"I've told you to leave me alone…"

It was him, what was going on there?

"What is wrong with you Touya?"

She knew that voice… it was Mizuki´s. She approached the door, she felt everything in slow motion… she couldn´t understand what they were saying but as soon as she stepped in front of the kitchen door her heart stopped. Mizuki was kissing her Touya. She froze for a moment before Touya pushed Mizuki away and turned around to find Tomoyo with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God… Tomoyo…"

Too late… she had started running to her car with Touya behind her screaming her name.

**End of Flashback**

"You are not running away from me this time…" said Touya grabbing her arm and making her stop.

"Let me go…"

"No"

"What do you want from me!?" asked Tomoyo releasing her arm from Touya. "Leave me alone… go away!"

"Why do you always do this?" she was getting on his nerves.

"Do what! You were the one who cheated on me do you remember?"

"You never let me explain…"

"Explain what?" said Tomoyo looking at him… anger tears were starting to fall down her face.

"We need to talk…"

"On my wedding day…"

"You didn't let me have any choice. You disappeared…"

"Because I was tired of suffering… of living under Kaho's shadow! I knew it deep inside of me that you loved her but…"

"But I loved YOU! For the first time in my life after that fight we had… I knew it was you… YOU were the only one I was so afraid of losing you that I started looking for you everywhere but your mother wouldn't tell me where you were and my sister… You pushed me away."

"And then I tried to arrange things and you…"

"She appeared there… it was MY mistake I admit it but you never gave me the chance to come to you."

"Because that was not the first time Touya… And you know it."

She was right… That hadn't been the first time she had cheated on her but the first time he was able to stop Mizuki because he had realized she loved Tomoyo and that he wanted to be with her. Tomoyo knew this but she was tired of fighting against herself, she didn´t want to wake every morning wondering if Mizuki was ever coming back… it was killing her... she didn't want this anymore.

"Tomoyo…"

"It's over Touya…" she said trying to reach for the door but Touya stopped her right before she left.

"Stop it…"

"No you stop it! I'm sorry I did this but I couldn't stand it anymore." She said taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected I…"

Touya took three quick steps and trapped her in his arms. Tomoyo was trying to free herself but he was too strong or maybe she was too weak.

"It's not over yet…"

And before Tomoyo could even register what he had said he trapped her between him and the room wall in a sudden kiss. She could feel all her anger drain and go away. He was still holding her tightly for fear that she might escape but after a moment his hands moved around her waist while she was clinging to his shirt, she moved his hands around his neck as the kiss deepened. They were panting for breath but stayed in the same position, face to face with their eyes closed… Without letting him go Tomoyo whispered…

"Please…please let me go…"

And without further words Touya let go of her not turning around as he heard her leaving closing the door behind her.

Eriol and Tomoyo were holding hands looking at each other, then the phrase Tomoyo had feared the whole day had come.

"If someone has any objection for this two people to bond their lives, speak now or be silent forever…"

For a moment Tomoyo felt someone looking at her, she turned to the guests and saw him standing in the entrance door. She knew he wanted to say something but pleaded with her eyes for his silence. Then it was done…

"You may kiss the bride…"

She kissed her husband as flashbacks from some past event were flashing her over and over again. They both turned to leave with all the people shouting and clapping in joy. She saw him leaving until he disappeared. This was the best for her… for him… for everyone… right?

_Good bye Touya…_

She thought as she held her husband's hand tightly and for once took a deep calming breath and smiled sincerely for the first time in many…many years.


End file.
